SHANNARO
by The Purple Goddesses
Summary: Sarada is going to become the hokage, and nothing's going to stop her! Even if Boruto's the son of the hokage, or if Mitsuki is just plain stronger than her. BoruSaraMitsu love triangle. Rated T to be safe, but the rating could go up as the story continues.


Hello! This is Darby here (In case you don't know, I'm sharing an account with my partner Lauren! Please read her stories too^^). This is my first story as one of the Purple Goddesses, this makes me so nervous!  
I've noticed that there weren't a lot of mitsusara pairings on this site, so I'm giving it a shot! This story takes place when the 2nd generation ninjas are in the academy and when they're genin.

NOTE: The four-year-olds in my story act very.. mature for their age. If you don't like that, this fic isn't for you.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, and I never will. Shannaro!TT TT

Please R&R! (Darby totally owns Naruto) **(Lauren, Stop it! ..actually, keep going on. I'll make you regret bringing up the idea of sharing an account. *inserts maniacal laughter*)** (Of course you don't own Naruto. But you won't be saying that...)

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter! Uchiha Sarada!

.

.

.

.

It was early in the morning, close to dawn. A bright red dot peeked out of the horizon, turning the sky into a beautiful shade of pink. From a distance, the city of Konoha looked like a gathering of small black specks. A lone crow soared the sky, landing on the windowsill of a certain home where the infamous Uchiha family lived. It gave out a loud _caw,_ startling a young girl with black hair awake.

Uchiha Sarada, four years old, shivered and glanced over at her alarm clock.

 _5:59_

Sarada closed her innocent onyx eyes and tried to make the most of her last minute of sleep. Just as her brain started to lose conscious again, the alarm blared the annoying song the Uchiha hime learned to hate.

Sarada rose out of her bed like a zombie, rubbing her sleep driven eyes. One day, they would evolve into the blood red eyes of the Uchiha clan, the sharingan. She stumbled to the bathroom and washed her face. The cold water put her to her senses, and Sarada was finally fully awake.

"Good morning mama!" Sarada called down from the stairs.

"Sarada, is that you?" A voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Hn." Sarada reached the kitchen table.

" Use real words, Sarada." Her mother chided. Sarada hadn't met her father, yet she picked up his lazy choice of words. Sakura wasn't sure if Sasuke would have been proud or not.

"Here, I made pancakes and tomato juice. Eat up, today's your first day at the academy!"

Sarada choked on her first bite. Today was _what_?

"Careful!" Sakura handed Sarada her juice as she coughed. "Bolt's going too, say hello to him for me, will you?"

Sarada nodded and wiped her mouth. She remembered meeting him and her sister when they were younger, with auntie Hinata. But she didn't remember meeting his father."

"Mommy, who's Boruto's father? I don't remember seeing him at all."

Sakura's eyes widened. Hadn't she told her before?

"Boruto's father was my teammate," Sakura explained. "He's the seventh hokage. "

"What's a hokage?"

"The hokage is the strongest ninja in the village."

Sarada pondered this. The title of being the 'strongest' was very appealing.

"Mommy, I want to become hokage!"

"Do you? You'll have to train very hard."

"I will!"

Sarada got dressed and headed out the door. She was going to train hard and become the hokage!

* * *

Sarada went skipping the whole way to the academy, imagining all of the things that could happen on her first day. She gave out a barely audible squeal as she went through the entrance.

All of her enthusiasm escaped her as she realized she had no idea where to go. All of the rooms looked similar, and hallways were too long. To make matters worse, absolutely _no one_ seemed to be in the same building as her.

'Don't panic, don't panic... dont.. ah! '

Sarada spotted a figure at the other end of the hall. Sarada wasn't able to see clearly, but she could make out lightly colored hair that went surprisingly well with his golden eyes. He looked overall a bit strange, like a monkey, but he seemed to be around Sarada's age, and that was all Sarada needed to know.

"Umm... You there!" Sarada shouted.

The boy stopped and waited for her to catch up to him. As she approached him, she was able to make out his features more clearly. She noticed that he had extremely pale skin, like the snow white girl she read in her books. His hair was _blue_ , and Sarada started to wonder why the people around her had unusual hair color.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but do you know where I have to go? I'm a new student here."

"What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sarada. Do you know where to go?"

"Uchiha... " The boy suddenly smirked and gave her a looked that seemed to say _I know all your secrets._ And despite being so young, he seemed to have an aura of power. It creeped her out.

"Well, Sarada, I'm a new student too. Let's go together, shall we?" Suddenly all the tension in his voice vanished as if it wasn't there in the first place. Which was not true, because Sarada knew that she hadn't imagined how her hair stood up when he looked down at her with that sinister expression.

Sarada followed the boy down the hall. As they walked, Sarada, being the naive little girl she was decided to forget how scary the boy had been moments earlier. After all, he was showing her the way to her classroom. Everybody deserved second chances, right?

"Ummm... soo...what's your name?"

"People call me Mitsuki."

"Just Mitsuki? Don't you have a Last Name?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh.." The two arrived at their classroom, and the went through the doors. They parted ways because there weren't any seats meant for two left. Sarada spotted Boruto and went to sit in the seat next to him.

"Mommy says hi."

"Sarada! I never knew you were coming to the academy, dattebasa! Are you going to become a shinobi too?"

"Hn, it's Kunoichi, Boruto! I'm a girl! And of course, I'm coming to the academy." Sarada mock slapped him.

"Oops, sorry Sarada." Boruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Here, a sorry gift!" Boruto whispered.

Boruto reached pocket bag and pulled out a kunai. Sarada noticed that it was different from the normal kunai. It was triple-pronged and had a strange seal on the handle. Sarada reached out her hand and got the kunai from Boruto.

"What's this? I've never seen a kunai like this one before." Sarada lowered her voice, as she touched the tip, admiring the blade.

"It's a special kunai that my dad gave me. He said that is was my grandfather's who was the fourth hokage!"

" He was the fourth hokage?" Sarada's eyes widened. Just who was Boruto? How come he got to be descended from _two_ hokages? Sarada felt very envious of her friend.

"Oi, what are you two whispering about?" behind them, a boy with dark green eyes and dark hair grumbled. "You just interrupted my nap. What a drag."

Sarada and Boruto got quiet and faced the front. Sarada tucked the kunai in her pocket bag. Right on cue, a man walked into the room.

"I am Aburame Shino. I will be your sensei from now on until you graduate."

The noisy class turned quiet.

* * *

Aaaaand I'm cutting off here. The next update's when the real story starts^^

My birthday's coming next Tuesday! Kyaa! R&R please, it would increase my enthusiasm to update!

Cheers!


End file.
